


Flex

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blows Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Office Sex, harry certainly thinks so, mark strong workout videos are a blessing to us all, strength/muscle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Harry likes to watch Merlin work out.





	Flex

**Author's Note:**

> Day nine was sthenolagnia, or strength/muscle kink. It's unofficially dedicated to everyone who has ever drooled over one of Mark Strong's workout videos.

Harry was probably drooling a little, but he didn’t care. He licked his lips and adjusted in his chair, leaning closer to the video monitor, his eyes trained on the figure in centre frame as he played back the footage from earlier.

Merlin was in Kingsman-standard workout gear, although he usually wore the full-length sweatpants with the white tank top, instead of the black shorts that hardly cut down to midthigh, a golden streak running up the side. Harry happened to know the reason for the switch today was because Merlin had opened his gym bag to discover his usual outfit had been replaced.

Harry shifted again as Merlin finished stretching, his long legs and broad shoulders completely on display. He moved towards the edge of the frame, where the rack of weights was kept, and Harry’s drooling intensified as Merlin’s biceps bulged as he picked up a set of dumbbells, hefting them to test the weight. Harry’s trousers tightened as his cock stirred, but he didn’t touch himself yet.

“Harry?”

He looked up guiltily at the voice. Merlin leaned against the doorframe of his office, eyebrows raised. He’d changed out of his workout gear and back into his usual attire, the cashmere jumper and slacks hiding his muscular form. Harry shot a sneaky glance back at the monitor, where Merlin was beginning his rep, grunting softly over the speakers, his muscles straining and flexing with the effort. Harry’s cock twitched again.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” he managed, looking towards Merlin again.

“It looks like you’re watching my workout footage again.”

Harry’s mouth fell open and then snapped shut again as he bit off the lie and swallowed it. Instead, he said, “Alright, maybe it’s exactly what it looks like.”

Merlin circled the desk, planting a hand on it and leaning over Harry to get a look at the screen. “So. I take it you were the reason I had to wear shorts today?”

“Well…”

Merlin shot him a stern look, straightening up and crossing his arms. Harry flushed. “Yes,” he admitted.

Merlin’s eyes flicked to Harry’s crotch. Harry’s cock was remarkably unperturbed by the turn of the events, still half-hard in his trousers. “You know you don’t have to get off to footage of me, right?” Merlin said, his voice caught between amusement and exasperation. “You have the real thing whenever you want.”

“Well, not _whenever_ I want.”

“I’m not shagging you in my office. Some of the experiments in there are dangerous.”

“And the Kingsman jets?”

“We’re not sneaking into the hanger to get laid when we can do that at home.” Merlin’s hand landed on Harry’s shoulder. “And you’re deflecting.”

“Deflecting from what?”

Merlin nodded towards the screen, where he’d shifted poses to work his shoulders, arms above his head. The tank top rode up slightly, revealing just a glimpse of toned abs. Harry crossed his legs, his blush deepening.

“I like watching you work out,” he mumbled. “Frankly, it’s better than porn.”

“That so?”

The fact that Merlin was so casual, his expression unreadable, made Harry’s cock give an unexpected throb. He squeezed his legs tighter and silently begging the organ to knock it off. Merlin’s eyes flicked down again, and then back up to Harry’s face. Harry ducked his head to avoid Merlin’s gaze.

“Don’t be shy, Harry,” Merlin said. “What is it about this that gets you off?”

It took Harry a moment to answer. “You’re strong,” he finally said, his voice very quiet. “Almost certainly stronger than me.” Merlin trained Kingsman’s recruits, after all. He had to be as fit as their best agent, and then some.

“And?”

“ _And_ , that sort of power…knowing you could pin me…knowing that if you wanted to you could hold me down and do whatever you wanted to me…” Harry had to uncross his legs, his cock surging to full hardness at the thought. “It…arouses me.”

“Let me make sure I have this right,” Merlin said, his voice pitched suddenly lower, making Harry shiver as he recognized the arousal in it. “Watching me work out makes you hard because it reminds you that I’m stronger than you?”

“Well, that and the fact that you’re incredibly fit.” Harry tried to make his voice light, almost joking, but the words came out rough instead, his throat tight as he tried to swallow. He clutched at the sides of the chair as Merlin abruptly swivelled it so Harry’s back was to the monitor, pushing it back until it bumped into the desk. Harry could still hear Merlin’s grunts and pants over the speakers, and he bit back a whimper.

“Like I said,” Merlin murmured, and Harry could recognize the calm power in his voice, a tempered version of the same sort of power he wielded when he made Harry submit for him. “You don’t need to watch a video. You have the real thing.”

Harry tried to glance towards the office door, unable to remember if it was open or closed, but Merlin caught his chin and turned it back, eyebrows raised. He released Harry, and then reached for the hem of his jumper, tugging it up over his head and letting it fall to the floor. He took hold of his tie, pulling the silk length slowly, and Harry leaned forwards without thinking about it, his mouth watering. The tie came undone, and Merlin slid it out of the collar of his button-down and stepped closer, reaching over Harry to let it coil onto the desk as he dropped it.

Harry surged forward at the proximity, scooting to the edge of the chair without a second thought. He tugged Merlin’s shirt from where it was tucked into his trousers, unbuttoning the bottom few buttons to get his mouth on bare skin, nosing into the hard plane of Merlin’s stomach. Merlin unbuttoned it from the top, until the two halves hung off his body, and Harry made a sound of appreciation, tracing the defined muscles of Merlin’s torso with his fingers and tongue.

“It’s not fair,” he murmured, almost a whine. “You keeping all this under wraps.”

“If I didn’t you’d never get any work done.”

“Worth it,” Harry said.

Merlin shrugged his shirt off, draping it over the back of Harry’s chair, and Harry turned his face to the side, rubbing his cheek against Merlin’s arm as it brushed his face. Merlin chuckled. “You’re not usually this…reverent when I get naked.”

“You make it sound like I’m neglecting you.”

Merlin hummed and guided Harry’s chin down with one hand, levelling it with his cock. “Maybe just a bit.”

Harry obliged, freeing Merlin’s cock with little fuss and taking it between his lips, twisting his tongue around the head before sinking down, swallowing about half Merlin’s length before he bobbed up and then took him a little deeper. Merlin threaded his fingers gently through Harry’s hair, sighing in satisfaction, a sharp contrast to the rough sounds still emanating from the speaker.

When Harry’s nose brushed against Merlin’s abdomen, his lips wrapped around the base of Merlin’s erection, Merlin’s grip in his hair tightened, muscles flexing slightly as he held Harry there, and Harry pushed against his grip just a little bit, just enough to watch the muscles shift under Merlin’s skin. Merlin’s stomach was tight, evidence of Harry’s stellar oral skills as he fought not to come, and Harry allowed himself to choke just to hear Merlin groan and see his stomach flex.

He whined when Merlin pulled him off his cock. “Shut up,” Merlin grumbled affectionately, and Harry obeyed happily as Merlin manhandled him out of the chair, kicking it away, and bent him over the desk. Onscreen, Merlin was drenched in sweat, pulling his tank-top up over his head, and Harry panted and whimpered, the sound turning to a yelp as he felt fingers reach around to undo his trousers, shoving them past his knees.

Merlin leaned over him, bracketing him with one strong arm across his chest, forcing Harry up just enough to keep his eyes on the video as Merlin whispered into his ear, “Do you still keep lube in your jacket?”

“Always prepared.”

“Good boy.” Merlin’s free hand fumbled with the inside pocket, skimming over Harry’s gun and an assortment of other standard-issue gadgets before he found the little sachet tucked away at the bottom of the pocket, warm from being nestled against Harry’s chest all day. It wasn’t enough for a really satisfying fuck, but Merlin tore it open with his teeth and squeezed the contents out into his hand. Over the video, Harry heard the slick sound of Merlin stroking himself, and then he gasped as the cold liquid was spread across the inside of his thighs.

Merlin guided his cock between Harry’s legs, letting out a low sound of satisfaction not too different from the ones his past self was making on screen as he shifted into a more vigorous exercise. The hand not still bracing his chest nudged at Harry’s thigh, encouraging him to close his legs, and Harry clamped them together, making a slick space for Merlin to fuck into. He bit back a moan at Merlin’s first, experimental trust, his cock leaking eagerly as Merlin’s length pressed up behind his balls.

“I wasn’t planning on a second workout,” he murmured into Harry’s ear. “But you just had to watch, didn’t you?”

“Merlin.” It was more a keen than his name, a shameless plea for Merlin to get on with it and fuck him already. Harry’s eyes were glued to the screen, watching the sweat glisten and drip in beads down the defined planes of Merlin’s body, tracking down into the waistband of his shorts, and he found himself drooling again, picturing Merlin’s cock.

But then he didn’t need to picture it, because the real thing was slick between his thighs and Merlin started to thrust in sharp, vicious stabs that had Harry crying out as Merlin’s cock rubbed mercilessly against his perineum. Merlin’s grip on his chest shifted, his hand covering Harry’s mouth to keep him quiet and Harry couldn’t deny that being cradled like he was only made him harder, his cock throbbing every time Merlin drove forward. His balls were already tight to his body, full and aching, and he felt like he’d been on edge for ages, ever since Merlin had walked through the door of his office.

Merlin was grunting, a deep guttural sound that vibrated along Harry’s back and into his ear as Merlin’s panting breaths brushed his cheek, almost in sync with the footage as Merlin began to wind down his workout. Harry didn’t think either of them would make it to the post-workout stretches.

He didn’t have any leverage, depending entirely on his elbows against the desk and Merlin’s arm for support, but he risked shifting anyway, shoving one hand down to cup at Merlin’s cock where it thrust between his legs, and Merlin groaned and dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder, fucking into Harry’s hand until Harry felt him seize up, and Harry caught almost all of it as Merlin pulsed into his hand and along the backs of his balls.

He pulled away, and Harry’s stance widened automatically, but he still felt unbalanced as Merlin turned him around again, guiding him back into the chair. Harry stuck his fingers into his mouth automatically, licking them clean, and Merlin groaned and shook his head, a faint smile on his lips as he sank to his knees. Harry placed his hands on Merlin’s shoulders, tracing over the muscle definition and then digging in with a gasp as Merlin wrapped his lips around the head of Harry’s cock, jacking the length in short, quick pulls. It took less than a minute for Harry to come, his own groan matching Merlin’s groan of satisfaction on the video as he set the weights aside with a clunk. In the present, Merlin swallowed and pulled off, leaving Harry boneless, with slick between his legs and his trousers around his ankles. Merlin reached around Harry to turn the video off, then fixed his own trousers and reached for his button down. Harry grudgingly shifted up to let him retrieve it, feeling a lazy smile spread across his face.

Merlin smiled back as he started to do up his buttons. “What?”

“So we can’t fuck in your office, but it’s okay to fuck in mine?”

“Only when I catch you jerking off to footage of me.”

“Technically,” Harry said, “you didn’t catch me jerking off.”

Merlin raised his eyebrows, looking amused. He tucked his shirttails back into his trousers and then reached for his tie. “Oh? That wasn’t what you were planning on doing before I walked in?”

“I was _planning_ on doing it,” Harry acknowledged. “I hadn’t started yet.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and fumbled with his tie. Harry stood up to help him. “Honestly. You wear one of these every day.”

“And normally I have a mirror when I tie it.”

Harry fixed the knot and smoothed it down, his hands continuing on over Merlin’s chest until Merlin caught them. He looked pointedly down between them. “Trousers, Harry?”

They were still on the floor. Merlin released him, and Harry tugged them up his legs again, fixing them with as much dignity as he could manage, knowing there were still smears of lube along his inner thighs. He glanced towards the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was closed.

“I’m not neglecting _you_ , am I?”

Harry turned back sharply. He’d recognized the tone under Merlin’s joke. “Why would you think that?”

Merlin cocked his head, regarding him. “Revisit my point about you jerking off to footage of me.”

Harry flushed. “That’s not…you aren’t neglecting me, darling. You keep me well satisfied in every way.”

“Good. So?”

“I thought you might…find it strange.”

Merlin was silent for a long moment, and when he spoke his words were incredulous. “Harry, I’ve fucked you with a gun. Did you really think a _muscle kink_ was going to throw me off?”

“It sounds silly when you put it like that,” Harry huffed.

“Hey.” Merlin took his hands, and Harry looked up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Merlin leaned in to kiss him, and Harry could taste his own cum on Merlin’s lips and knew Merlin was tasting his on Harry’s. The thought appealed to him, and he made a noise of complaint when Merlin pulled away and bent down to retrieve his jumper.

“None of that,” Merlin chided, and Harry felt the urge to pout. “We’ve both got work to do.” He gave Harry one last brief kiss and then pulled his jumper over his head. “I’ll see you at home?”

Harry walked him to the door. “It’s my turn to cook dinner. Don’t be late.”

“I’m not the one with a tardiness problem,” Merlin teased. “I’ll see you later, love.”

“Later, darling.”

As Merlin walked away, Harry grinned at his retreating form, glancing back at the camera set up in the corner of his office. The feed would be encrypted, of course, but perhaps later he could convince Merlin to give up the code so they could watch the video. Together, of course.

Who needed workout videos when you had proper porn?


End file.
